Star Trek Rebel Frontier
by gdcintl
Summary: For the Federation, peace has been reached with the defeat of the Tzenkethi. For the Rebels, their courageous uprising against the tyranny of the Empire remains both dangerous and difficult. What will happen when a wormhole opens and connects two galaxies and eras, with a new conflict threatening both?
1. Prologue

**Hello to all! Welcome to my first fanfiction! Right now this is an experiment for me; I always say that you should try new things, so I am trying this out to see if it is something I enjoy. If it is, then I will continue to upload. Keep in mind that if I decide to branch out and write multiple fanfics, then be aware that, for my uploading schedule, I will only focus on one story at a time, so that followers of said story don't have to deal with an uncertain upload schedule. As for the scheduling of my uploads if I decide to continue this, then be aware that my upload frequency will depend on both the popularity of my story and on the amount of free time that I have (keep in mind that I am still a student, and as such I only have a limited amount of free time). That being said, I wouldn't expect anything more than one upload a week on a regular basis, and that is only if this story manages to get any serious number of followers. As for the story, this story will be a crossover between Star Trek Online and Star Wars Rebels (because despite being on its third season, there have been no crossovers between SWR and Star Trek!). I chose STO because it allowed me the most creative freedom, so I will be using my own captains (with the name of my Federation captain somewhat altered to protect my identity), the bridge crew of those captain, and my ships. Even though I will probably use all of my captains at some point, my focus will remain on my Starfleet captain, so don't expect any regular chapters of my Klingon or Romulan captains. For Star Wars Rebels, I will not be using any OCs, and I won't be taking any creative direction with the characters, I will instead attempt to write them in the most accurate way to how they are portrayed in the show. On the front of time, this story will take place during S2 of Rebels, and will start a few days after the episode "Stealth Strike" (which for those of you who don't remember is the episode with the prototype interdictor ship). For STO, this will take place in December of 2411, which is the time period that I estimate the game is at after the end of whatever conflict there will be with the Tzenkethi. I will also be using the Earthdate system over the Stardate system for two reasons, the first is that it will fit better with my particular captain (you'll understand later), and the second is that I simply don't understand the Stardate system. This will not be changed. As a final note, I don't have a particular direction in mind yet for this story, so suggestions for plot elements are welcome. Now, on with the show!**

Star Trek: Rebel Frontier

A Star Trek/Star Wars Crossover Fanfiction

Prologue

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

Q was bored. True, he was always bored, but today he was especially bored. When he first accepted the powers of the Q, he thought that his life would never be boring again, not with the entirety of time and space to explore, not with the unimaginable power that came with being a member of the Q continuum. And yet now, he found that he was more bored than he had ever been in his life. He was alone, sulking invisibly in orbit of some inconsequential rock that he did not care to learn the name of. One might feel confused that he was this bored, yet chose to remain alone, but to Q, solitude was preferable to company among his fellow Q; he found the whole lot of the other Q to be unbearably dull company, and he found the continuum where they resided to be stifling. Q much preferred to be here, away from it all, from the dull responsibilities of being a Q. As it was, he couldn't stop his mind from recalling better days: of his first day as a Q, experiencing the power of the Q for the first time, from his adventures across both time and space, even his experiences with those primitive monkeys. Oh, how he missed those games and diversions with good old Jean-Luc, violent, brutish Sisko, and the beautiful, fierce Kathy. But those days were gone; Jean-Luc had finally retired, settled on his family's vineyard with his wife Beverly, Kathy had become an admiral in Starfleet, and was stationed permanently on that rock that they called Earth (plus his wife would kill him if he ever tried to see her again), and Sisko had ascended and become a being almost as powerful as himself.

Despite the fact that he had found several good replacements for his games, the other Q had forbade him from showing himself to these new entertaining, violent monkeys; it seems that even the other Q had finally gotten fed up with his games. It was thus that Q found himself here, in a galaxy and time period far removed from the Milky Way Galaxy in the time of the Federation, wondering if Quinn might have had the right idea committing suicide. He was suddenly and rudely pulled away from his thoughts when a small ship raced past him, followed by a much larger triangular vessel. Annoyed, Q extended his thoughts to read the minds of those aboard those ships. What he found actually interested him. Aboard the large ship were a group of humans almost as brutish and tyrannical as those humans from what Starfleet called the Mirror Universe, while the smaller ship was filled with a group of beings who stood up to their power. He smiled as an idea suddenly popped into his mind. Using his power, he was able to tell the time and place where these two ships would meet again, and he subtly wore the space-time continuum there thin. He travelled to the Milky Way Galaxy, near where one of the more potentially entertaining monkeys' ship was, and created a similar, but more visible disturbance. It would only take a little interference, say, weapons fire or intensive scanning, for the two anomalies to connect and form what the monkeys would refer to as a wormhole. He smiled in anticipation; the connection of these two times and places would certainly create a new and exciting situation, and he couldn't wait to see how the stupid monkeys reacted. He reclined at this new spot, and waited to witness entertainment worthy of a Q.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but I didn't have time to write it last weekend, and I am an active student, so writing it during the week is out of the question. I would've kept you notified, but I was out of town on the weekend and didn't bring my laptop, and I figured that the note in the last chapter was long enough, so I didn't put it there. Rest assured that from now on, my goal will be to update weekly, and if I'm not able to update I will notify you beforehand. On combat capabilities, I've tried to balance out the Empire and the Alpha Quadrant powers as much as possible, so that it is not a curb stomp in one way or the other. My individual thoughts on this will be stated at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **USS Explorer**

 **Unexplored System**

 **Deep Space**

 **Beta Quadrant**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 _Captain's Log: December 15_ _th_ _, 2411_

 _The USS Explorer has reached the coordinates of the anomaly Starfleet Command ordered us to investigate. This will be our last assignment before we are scheduled to return to Earth for some well-earned shore leave. I have full confidence that my crew, who I imagine are grateful to be able to spend the Christmas holidays with their families, will be able to complete this task with the utmost speed and efficiency. On a personal note, while some might find the two months spent exploring the boundaries of unknown space of the Beta Quadrant to be boring, I have found it to be therapeutic. As my third year as a Starfleet Officer is coming to a close, I have been struck by how much of it was spent fighting the many conflicts that have swallowed the quadrant for the past few years. From the Klingons to the Borg to the Undine to the Iconians to the Tzenkethi, I have spent my entire career as a Starfleet Officer fighting people who have wished ill on the Federation. Though I have been proud to serve, that amount of fighting is draining, and it is good to finally have a chance to become what we were supposed to be; explorers, pushing the boundaries of known space._

Fleet Admiral Brandon Anders finished his recording with a sigh; he had not been lying. These past two months had been some of the most relaxing of his time as a Starfleet Captain. He knew that he was not the only one with these feelings. Ever since the end of the Tzenkethi conflict, both Starfleet Command and the Federation Council had declared this time a new era of peace and exploration for both Starfleet and the Federation. Brandon hoped for the same, but was less optimistic; he distinctively remembered similar feelings going around after the Iconian war, then again after the Temporal Cold War. Still, regardless of whether or not war was once more on the horizon, Brandon would be sure to enjoy whatever time of peace he had left.

" _Bridge to Captain Anders, Engineering reports ready to begin scans of the anomaly; we're ready to begin on your order."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his first officer and old friend, Elisa Flores. He touched his combadge and said "Copy that Flores, begin scanning."

" _Aye Captain."_ Flores replied. With those words Brandon stood up from his desk and walked through the doors onto the bridge, then took his seat in the Captain's chair. "How's the ship looking Elisa?" he asked.

"Power levels are stable, shields are at maximum, phaser and torpedo banks are on standby, ready to be activated on your order, sir." Flores replied. "Status on the anomaly Mr. Kvimpf."Brandon turned towards his Operations officer Thilyn Kvimpf. "As best we can tell, the anomaly is subspace based. Scans are continuing as we speak to gain more information on the anomaly." The Andorian replied.

"Captain," his Science Officer Zonidi interjected, her voice panicking, "The energy signatures of the anomaly are increasing exponentially. Patterns are indicative of an explosion!"

"Helm, turn the ship about," Brandon said before touching the com panel on his chair, "All hands, brace for impact!" On the view screen, what was once the vast, undisturbed star field suddenly was lit up with the anomaly suddenly becoming visible, a blue-white rip in space. The anomaly then exploded in a blinding white flash of light.

 **Corellian VCX Freighter Ghost**

 **Alderaan System**

 **Alderaan Sector**

 **Unnamed Galaxy**

The crew of the Ghost was having a bad day. The mission was supposed to be simple; travel to Alderaan and pick up several recruits Senator Organa had found for the Rebellion. The only abnormality about the job was that Ahsoka and Rex had decided to tag along, in order to see their old friend again. However, upon arrival in the system they were confronted by the Lawbringer, Admiral Constantine's ship. TIE fighters were deployed immediately, with the massive Star Destroyer opening fire on the freighter seconds later. This was how Ezra Bridger found himself in the Ghost's ventral turret, taking potshots at any TIEs that came into his line of sight. Ezra couldn't believe their terrible luck; less than two weeks after he had been captured by that Imperial Interdictor prototype and the crew of the Ghost had run into Kallus and his ship, not once, but twice. Using the force to augment his eyesight, Ezra shot down one of the TIEs, only to have two new ones its place. The Ghost shook under the combined fire of the TIEs and the Lawbringer.

"Hera, how much longer until we can make the jump to hyperspace!" Ezra shouted into the comms. The reply came quickly: " _Almost there, just give me a few more seconds Ezra!_ "

However, this was not to be. The Ghost shook violently as the Lawbringer managed to score a hit on its engines, with the lights and power failing seconds later. The first situation was quickly rectified as the Ghost was quickly engulfed in a bright light that suddenly erupted in space, with the Lawbringer being swallowed seconds later.

Oh yes, the crew of the Ghost were having a bad day indeed.

 **As I stated earlier, I will be attempting to balance the capabilities of the Alpha Quadrant Powers and the Empire as much as possible, but there will be significant differences. On the front of weapons, I'm going to say that turbolasers are inferior in power to phaser style beam weapons, but the number of turbolasers on a Star Destroyer makes up for this, so this balances out. Expect the various Alpha Quadrant torpedo weapons to be more powerful than both proton bombs and proton torpedoes. However, phaser style beam weapons are also far more accurate, but fire less quickly, so expect more phasers to strike Star Destroyers than turbolasers on Starfleet ships. Maneuverability also goes to the Alpha Quadrant Powers, with their capital ships being able to turn much more quickly than the sluggish Star Destroyers due to their inertial dampeners. The Empire quite obviously has no transporter technology and thus no demonstrated means of blocking it, so expect the transporter to be used liberally as a weapon. Expect the officers in charge of a Federation ship to be more competent than their Imperial counterparts; not only does Starfleet actively encourage individuality and creativity where the Empire suppresses it, but many of the Starfleet captains are experienced veterans of multiple wars, while oftentimes the Empire puts the most ambitious in positions of power rather than the most talented. In short, on the capital ship front, Federation and Alpha Quadrant ships are vastly superior to to Imperial ships one-on-one, but expect this to be balanced out by the quantity of resources and ships at the Empires disposal. And before some anti Trek people come in and try to tell me that a single turbolaser blast holds gigatons of force, I'm going to declare this claim bogus. The most powerful atomic bomb humanity has ever created, the Tsar Bomba, had a blast radius large enough to encompass the entire northeastern United States, and that had only 57 megatons of force. A SINGLE turbolaser shot has never been shown to hold anywhere near this destructive potential, even in the NONCANONICAL material where this statistic was introduced. I'm going off of the demonstrated canonical destructive potential, of which a single phaser shot has shown to be much greater. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review; I'm always striving to improve my work, but please keep it constructive. Any Star Wars or Star Trek fanboys whining about how I should make either side more or less powerful will be disregarded.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but Spring Break combined with the beginning of AP studying conspired against me. I'm going to have to break my once a week promise for the next month or so leading up to, and slightly after, AP exams. I will still try to upload whenever I can, but times for upload will be few and far between the closer I get to exams. And after exams, I will be travelling to Seoul, Korea for an MUN conference for a week, so I won't be able to upload then either. I don't know when I will be able to regularly update again, but I would tentatively guess somewhere at the beginning of June. I will be sure to keep you updated. And now, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 2

USS Explorer

Unexplored System

Deep Space

Beta Quadrant

Milky Way Galaxy

As the intense light died down, Brandon was forced to blink his eyes several times to while his eyesight adjusted. He shook his head to clear his head, and then said "Report! What just happened?"

"I'm uncertain captain." Elisa said. "But whatever it was didn't damage the ship. All decks have also reported no casualties."

"Good. Zonidi, any word on just what the hell that was!"

"From what I'm able to tell, the anomaly released a massive amount of energy in the form of light. I'm also getting new readings from the anomaly. It only matches one set of readings taken by a Federation crew, from…Bajor!" Zonidi started calmly, before exclaiming the last word in disbelief. Brandon could understand why.

"Go to yellow alert. Arm phasers and photon torpedoes. Leave the other weapons on standby for now. If this is another stable wormhole, then I want to be ready for anything that might come through it." Brandon ordered. No one questioned it; they all remembered what lay beyond the Bajoran wormhole, and how it had almost brought the Federation to its knees. And as yellow lights began flashing around the bridge, they didn't want to take the chance of not being ready if whatever might come through the wormhole might not be friendly.

"Phasers and Photon torpedoes armed Captain, ready to be fired on your orders." Elisa reported.

"Good, get a message out to Starfleet Command, inform them what has happened here and request a fleet to be diverted here to patrol the wormhole."

"Captain, sensors are showing that something is coming out of the wormhole." Thilyn interjected. Sure enough, taking a look at the scans, Brandon was able to see a small ship exiting the wormhole. "Status on that ship Mr. Kvimpf."

"Sensors are showing that it is armed with several canons that shoot bolts of plasma with a laser based core contained by a magnetic field. Their threat level is minimal; it would take several dozen of these canons to even have a hope of penetrating our shields. Their engines appear to be advanced ion engines that are capable of coming close to matching the Explorer at full impulse, and I am detecting no warp core aboard their vessel. I am detecting an unknown field within the vessel, small but artificially made, that I am guessing to be their version of FTL propulsion."

"Hail them."

"No response captain."

"Open a channel."

"Channel open sir."

"Attention unknown vessel, this is Fleet Admiral Brandon Anders of the Federation Starship Explorer. Please respond."

"Still no respo… wait, I'm receiving a response in binary. It says that the person, wait no, droid, sending it is called C1-10P, and that the crew of the ship is unconscious. They have lost main power, and are requesting assistance." Brandon thought about this for a minute, before deciding, "Lock on a tractor beam, direct them into shuttlebay 2. Have a medical team on standby."

"Aye captain." With that statement, a semi-transparent blue beam locked onto the small vessel and began to pull it to the Explorer. It had nearly reached the docking bay of the ship when the wormhole visibly flared with activity.

ISD Lawbringer

Same place

Agent Kallus' day was much more exciting than he thought it would be. He was aboard the Lawbringer, approaching the planet Alderaan to find and apprehend suspected rebel sympathizers when the Ghost emerged from hyperspace. Admiral Constantine may have been talentless and overly ambitious in his opinion, but he had to give him credit for acting so quickly to disable the rebel freighter. Then, just when they had managed to disable the rebel ship, a rip opened in space and swallowed their prey. Unable to reverse course fast enough, the Lawbringer had followed seconds later. Now, after an extremely rough transit, they had exited the rip and returned to normal space. Kallus, having fallen during transit, stood up while growling "Report. What just happened? Where are we?"

"Unknown sir. Scans aren't showing any stellar bodies in the pattern of the Alderaan system. We are taking scans of the surrounding area to confirm our position." An unknown officer reported from his station in the pit.

"What is the status on the rebel craft?" Constantine interjected, getting up from his own place on the floor.

"Sir, its being pulled into another ship. Unidentified design, unknown markings, no transponder sending identification codes."

"So, the rebel scum have come to rescue their friends. Where is this new rebel ship?" Constantine stated.

"Just a few dozen kilometers off our bow sir."

"Show me the ship." Kallus interjected. Immediately, a holographic image was projected from the tactical projector. In his time serving the Empire, he had travelled all throughout the galaxy, but he had never seen a ship like this. The ship was startlingly large, over 1100 meters in length. It was comprised of a forward elliptical saucer, a somewhat narrow neck area in the mid-section, with two brightly lit nacelles extending to the sides at the ventral section. "What is its armament?"

"Sensors are detecting no turbolasers or identifiable torpedo tubes. It looks unarmed."

"So, the rebels sent a cruise ship to rescue their friends. We will show this scum the might of the Empire. Arm weapons, prepare to disable the ship." Constantine stated smugly.

"Sir we are receiving a hail from the ship."

"So they wish to surrender? How very wise. Onscreen." The bridge's viewscreen came to life, showing the image of a human male with red hair in a yellow and white uniform. The man started, "Unidentified vessel, I am-"

"I don't care who you are rebel scum. You are assisting a ship full of known criminals and interfering in Imperial business. You will surrender and prepare to be boarded." Constantine interjected. The man raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me! Who do you think you are to dictate orders to me on my own ship?" He exclaimed in outrage.

"I am Admiral Constantine of the Galactic Empire, and as a representative of the Empire I am automatically superior to you rebel."

"I don't know where you get your impressions, admiral, but you are sorely mistaken if you think yourself superior to me. As I was saying, I am Fleet Admiral Brandon Anders, commanding officer of the USS Explorer, and a loyal member of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, which does not yet recognize your Empire." The man retorted. Kallus wondered if the man really thought them such fools; there was no such thing as a 'United Federation of Planets', and the man was delusional if he thought himself an admiral.

Constantine was apparently of the same mindset. "Federation? What nonsense is this?! Is this some new code name you rebels have taken to giving yourselves? I am a representative of your rightful sovereign, who brought peace and security to the galaxy, but whose face you spit in, His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Palpatine. As his representative I am arresting you and everyone on your ship for treason. If you try to resist you will be destroyed!"

"Careful admiral," the 'admiral' growled, "If you had spoken those words to someone with a hotter head than me, they would have been taken as a declaration of war with the Federation. That being said, my government does not recognize yours. We are not these 'rebels' you claim us to be, and we are not beholden to your Emperor in any way, shape, or form. We are assisting this ship because, as a Starfleet officer, I am obligated to answer all requests for assistance from other ships. The crew of this ship has not broken any of our laws and we are not in your space, therefore we are not obligated to turn them over to you. We are explorers who were studying the anomaly in this system, but we are by no means unarmed. In fact, we are armed enough to destroy your ship without too much effort. If you fire on our ship, it will be taken as an act of war, and you don't want the Federation as your enemy. Choose your next option carefully." The screen then winked out. As soon as it did, Admiral Constantine exploded. "Who does he think he is to threaten me?! We'll show him the folly of crossing the Empire! Open fire on that ship!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry this new entry took so long, but the period of the end of school is incredibly stressful. You would think the teachers would ease up a bit after AP exams, but that is very wrong. Anyway, school is finally winding down, but my update schedule will still be irregular for the foreseeable future. Details will be shown at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 3

USS Explorer

Unexplored System

Beta Quadrant

Milky Way Galaxy

"Captain, their firing weapons." Elisa stated calmly. After two years of nearly constant fighting, she had gotten used to giving that report.

"Go to red alert, target their engines and weapons, and return the favor, just with phasers now. We don't want to destroy them, just disable." Despite what he had told the arrogant admiral, Brandon did not actually want a war, and he was hopeful that once the ship was disabled they would be able to come to an understanding. However, that did not mean he wasn't willing to resort to violence.

" _Zonidi to bridge, I'm bringing one of our guests up to the bridge, one Sabine Wren."_

"Acknowledged, though it may not be necessary; that tower practically screams importance. Whoever designed this was very clearly going for intimidation over practicality." Anders responded with a hint of amusement.

Elisa then spoke up, "Sir, fore shields are beginning to fail. An order to fire would be great."

"You need an order at this point?! Go ahead and fire." Anders responded; it was a standing joke between the two of them. He really needed a vacation.

Corellian VCX Freighter 'Ghost'

Shuttle Bay 4

USS Explorer

Sabine Wren was not a happy person. The mission was supposed to be easy, fly to Alderaan, pick up some new recruits for the growing Rebellion, and leave. But of course, they were the former Lothal cell, so things could never have been that simple. They had the terrible luck to run into Kallus and Constantine, and now she was waking up with a splitting headache. However, her mood brightened considerably when she noticed that she was still on the Ghost and not in an imperial cell as she thought she would be. Looking through the turret window she could tell that they were in the hanger of a larger ship, though definitely not imperial; the bay was far too bright and the walls too light a color to be imperial. She looked to her left and noticed some type of shuttle. She did not recognize it from any imperial designs from her time in the Academy, but she did notice that on it was a registry in some numerical system she didn't recognize, followed by a name written in, strangely enough, High Galactic that read USS Freedom. Not recognizing the prefix and not knowing any planet that still used High Galactic over Aurebesh, Sabine found herself wondering where they had been dumped this time.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a rumbling warble that could have only been one thing. She looked at the Ghost's resident droid and said, "Chopper! Where are we? How is the rest of the crew?"

Chopper responded in binary as he always did. " _C1-10P found no recognizable stellar patterns. Ship=rescued by larger ships. Rest of crew + 2 others=still incapacitated. More water sacks outside. Sabine=meet with rescuers."_

"Did they say anything about who they are?"

" _Rescuers named ship USS Explorer. They said no more."_

"Right then, time to find out for myself then." With this being said, Sabine walked out of the turret section and to the ship's exit. She thought about putting her helmet on, but settled with arming herself. She decided that she should show some trust; these people did rescue them after all. She lowered the ramp and walked down to a woman wearing a blue and white uniform. She looked human, until one noticed the series of spots that ran down one side of her face and disappeared into her uniform. She stepped forward. "I am Lieutenant Commander Zonidi, the Chief Science Officer on this ship. Welcome aboard the Explorer."

"Sabine Wren. Not that I'm not grateful for you rescuing us or anything, but who exactly are you people?" Just then the ship shook.

"That's an explanation that will have to wait. Something tells me the Captain would like to see you." Zonidi then pressed the arrow-shaped badge on her shirt before saying, "Zonidi to bridge, I'm bringing one of our guests up to the bridge, one Sabine Wren."

A voice that she supposed belonged to the Captain replied, " _Acknowledged, though it may not be necessary; that tower practically screams importance. Whoever designed this was very clearly going for intimidation over practicality._ "

With this being said, Zonidi tapped her badge and said, "Follow me." The two walked over to what was clearly a turbolift before Zonidi said "Bridge." The doors closed and after a few seconds and a very slight sense of movement, they opened again to show a hallway leading into a multi-leveled elliptical bridge. A man with red hair and wearing a yellow and white uniform was telling a red haired woman to fire. Through the viewscreen, Sabine could see what was clearly a Star Destroyer. Before she could tell the crew to run, an orange beam of pure energy, unlike anything she had seen before, lanced out towards the Star Destroyer, striking the aft section of the ship and travelling straight through. Sabine was rendered speechless at the display of power.

Two further beams struck the Star Destroyer and ran down the length of the ship. The red haired woman then said "Unknown vessel has been disabled, recommend we send a boarding party to take the bridge."

The red haired man nodded and said, "Agreed, beam over a team of MACOs. A ship that large that is that blatantly aggressive no doubt has a large contingent of soldiers." The man then turned towards Sabine before saying. "You must be Sabine Wren. I'm Fleet Admiral Brandon Anders, commanding officer of this ship. It seems we have much to discuss."

ISD Lawbringer

Unknown Location

Constantine was furious. The rebel craft had not only survived an onslaught of turbolaser fire that should have destroyed them with ease, but had quickly, if not easily, disabled THEM. He was about to order the launch of all fighter squadrons in order to help him to recover from this humiliating defeat when he heard several high pitched hums fill the bridge, followed by several pillars of light. From these pillars of light appeared individuals of an unknown humanoid species, wearing full body armor and armed with strange weapons. He reached for his blaster, but before he could fire a beam of energy was shot from one of the weapons, and he knew no more.

Kallus watched as Constantine collapsed, grudgingly impressed with the new individuals. They had managed to not only cripple an Imperial Class Star Destroyer with shocking ease, but had managed to take the bridge. He was now convinced that the individuals were not rebels; they were not so well armed, nor were they so well trained.

One of the individuals pointed at him and shouted "Drop your weapon!" Kallus complied quickly; with no way to retake the bridge without creating a worse situation between this Federation and the Empire, Kallus decided that it was in both his and the Empire's best interest to cooperate, and hope that this powerful new unknown wouldn't declare war. After Kallus and the other individuals stationed on the bridge had surrendered, one of the armored individuals closed the doors to the bridge and set up a device near it that was quite obviously a shield. Kallus knew that the crew of the Lawbringer had passed the point of no return when one of the individuals spoke into a device on his wrist and said "Captain Anders, the bridge is secure."

 **So regarding my update schedule, it will remain irregular for the time being. Next weekend is when I graduate from high school, and I will going through a period of huge change over the coming months. In two weeks, I will be leaving my home with my parents for the last time, and I will be travelling up until the point where college begins. And then there's the issue of adjusting to college life. So throughout the coming months, my updates will be made whenever I find the time to write. I will be sure to let you know when I can switch to regular updates. Until next time!**


End file.
